pixarvillainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the secondary antagonist of Monsters, Inc., and the deuteragonist-turned-true antagonist in its 2013 prequel Monsters University. He is voiced by Steve Buscemi. Personality He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. One day, Randall was hired by Waternoose as his right-hand henchman who has to build a scream extractor in his company and capture at least 1,000 children, most importantly Boo. He later talks with Fungus about the plot and tries to find Boo in the toilets. Without Waternoose knowing, he tries to be Mike's friend again and in the condition Mike workes as his henchman and brings Boo too the door. That was his first (and last) witness. However, by mistake he captures Mike instead of Sulley and puts him into the scream extractor. Because he got so angry and scared the hidden-boss (Waternoose) will punish him, he tried to test the scream extractor on Mike, but Sulley pulled out the plugs and swaped Mike with Fungus before the machine worked again. Waternoose was told about the plot, but he was revealed to be the one who told Randall to complete his tasks, and to be the fake boss. Randall and Waternoose banished Sulley & Mike, argued and then tested the machine on Boo. When Sulley saved Boo, Waternoose ordered Randall to kill the trio and this time make sure they are no witnesses. however, Celia was a witness because of Mike and she helped them escape. Randall and the trio had a door-minigame\chase and tried to get ridd of each other (Randall of the trio and the trio of Randall). Background However, Randall captured Boo and when Sulley came to rescue her he tried to push Sulley off the edge of the room, revealing his true anger towoards Sulley. Boo then stoped been scared of Randall and bashed him on the head, then Sulley chocked him and threw him into a door, banishing him to a house in the middle of the swamp, where a mumma beated him up with a shovel. They are hints for Randall coming back threw another door and reforming as a cameo, some of the hints are like Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. Another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrassing show put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. but though that, the hints aren't completely sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. Category:Monsters, Inc. Villains Category:Monsters University villains Category:Villains who are not showed up to be bad at first Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main villains Category:Primary Villains